What we are What we want to be
by jessica499499
Summary: Jasper knows that nothing good can come from loving Henry, but fate works in mysterious ways and it might not be loving Henry that ends up hurting him. Henry/Jasper. Slash. Jenry. Rated M for a reason.
1. Secrets Revealed

Jasper was pissed. There was no other words that could describe his hatred for being denied another nights sleep because of his eccentric cousin. With grudging tiredness he made his way down the stairs, following the sound of rattling pots and pans as they echoed throughout the house. Henry was lucky that Jasper's father was away at a high school reunion and not there to yell at him for being up so late.

Threw blurry eyes Jasper watched from the bottom of the staircase as Henry rushed about the kitchen and made whatever midnight snack he was craving at this godforsaken hour. Jasper let a soft affectionate smile slip for a moment as Henry paused to have a staring match with a whisk. Feeling his anger fade Jasper moved to stand behind Henry, attempting to scare his younger cousin. No sooner did his hand reach to grab Henry than it was snatched away, pressed tightly and painfully behind him. Jasper let out a pained yelp that made his captor release him without pause.

"Jasper? What were you trying to do? I could have hurt you!" Henry's voice came out high and scared at the end, as though the thought of being able to hurt his best friend was unthinkable.

Jasper rubbed his wrist lightly and scanned the contents of the kitchen countertop. Milk, flower, and various other ingredients were scattered randomly about and Jasper raised an eyebrow in question at the blonde. Henry blushed lightly and tried to put himself between Jasper and his snack.

"I had a strong craving for an old recipe from Japan, sorry if I woke you up."

Jasper shrugged his shoulders and yawned loudly, too tired to be very interested in whatever concoction the blonde was making. With a half hearted wave he began his trek back up to his room, not noticing the look of longing Henry gave him as he walked away.

With fresh determination Henry turned back to his supplies and began making his treat.

The next morning came too soon for Jasper's weary eyes as he laid and listened for the early morning calls of his blonde roommate. Silence met his ears and he found it more disturbing than the exotic sounds he was used to waking up to. Henry had risen earlier than the sun everyday since he'd arrived and to see his hammock empty was never a good sign. His voice carried down the hall as he called for the blonde and echoed back without reply. A sliver of fear broke threw his morning drowsiness as he walked down the hall and noticed its emptiness.

Trouble was as attracted to Henry as most of the female population at their school and on more than one occasion both of them had followed him home. Jasper's steps became quicker as his eyes scanned steadily for any signs of life. He was on the verge of panic when his ears picked up the sound of steady breathing coming from the couch. Relief over powered every other emotion he had as he saw his cousin sleeping soundly and almost completely silently there. Mixes of varies ingredients were splattered on the front of his top and his face was coated with the same mix.

A small fond smile flickered over his features for a moment as his gaze lingered on his sleeping cousin. Henry never seemed to lose the calm peaceful expression he wore everyday, even in sleep. Jasper often wondered what it felt like to be at peace with the world like his cousin. If the way the blonde slept was any clue, being at peace with the world gave a person some sweet dreams. Deciding that the blonde deserved a day of sleeping in Jasper made his way to the kitchen and noted how surprisingly clean it was. Usually after one of Henry's snacks the kitchen ended up in shambles. He even put the dishes in the dishwasher. That was a first.

Curious, but not overly interested Jasper began making his own breakfast. He was sniffing the milk for anything strange when he noticed a carefully wrapped package in the back of the fridge that had not been there the day before. He didn't even think Henry knew how to prepare leftovers without burying them outside or in a tree. The parcel was shaped like one the little boxes that Chinese food came in and had a note in Henry's handwriting on it.

_Jasper_

_Please do not touch and or eat this. _

_-Henry _

Intrigued even more so than before Jasper poked the box, half expecting it to poke him back. He respected his cousin's space and knew to take his warnings seriously, but he'd still picked up a little of Henry's inquisitiveness. He chanced a glance at his sleeping cousin from over the counter and looked back at the box guilty.

He really wanted to respect Henry's privacy, but his cousin had been acting odd as of late. Staring into the distance at the most random times, spending much more time on the roof than usual, and not talking as much as normal. He was worried about the blonde and this was just something else that seemed odd for Henry. His cousin wasn't usually so secretive towards him.

They didn't keep secret from each other, at least Jasper didn't think they did. He liked to think that nothing could come between them now that they were best friends. He wouldn't let anything happen to their friendship…no matter how he dreamed of them being more. Henry had brightened his world in ways he never imagined and forced him to open up in ways he didn't think possible. He had become a whole new person since Henry arrived and he loved it. Well…Most of it.

Since Henry's arrival he'd found a part of himself that he wished he's never discovered. The part that made his touch linger when he had any contact with Henry. The part that ached to run his fingers threw the blonde's hair and touch him in ways that cousins never should. The part that craved to throw the adventurer down on the nearest flat surface and taste whatever crazy concoction lingered on his lips. He hated himself for feeling the way he did, but couldn't stop himself from feeling it. It was wrong in every single way possible…..But it didn't feel wrong.

It felt right. To hold Henry closer then others when they hugged. To stare into those smiling blue eyes and see everything he was looking for looking back at him. To know he was accepted for who he was without having to change. He knew Henry loved him….. Just not in the way he wanted. He was a boy, his roommate, and worst of all, his cousin.

What he felt was just going to mess everything up.

Jasper closed the refrigerator door and sighed quietly. He wasn't going to get on Henry's nonexistent bad side just because he was curious. With quiet steps he made his way back to the living room and gave a final glance at the world traveler that was blissfully unaware of his affections.

The rest of the day went by in a flash as Jasper alternated between doing his homework and his favorite past time, Henry watching. He loved to watch the other teen do his odd little rituals and habits. Hell, he loved watching the blonde teen do anything.

The adventurer never seemed to notice his longing gaze and if he did he never mentioned it. Jasper was grateful for it, but saddened too. Couldn't Henry feel the love in his gaze? The longing he felt when his eyes caught the blue ones he loved?

Soon it was nighttime and Jasper couldn't help but notice how nervous Henry seemed to be acting. It was concerning.

Even more surprising was how Henry asked him stay upstairs for the remainder of the night. Jasper had reluctantly agreed and watched with both curiosity and disappointment as Henry disappeared from view. He tried studying, but his attention just wouldn't focus on 18th century agriculture. Instead his ears strained for any clue as to what Henry was doing. Whatever the blonde was doing his movements were too quiet for Jasper's untrained ears.

Finally in boredom he turned his gaze to the second story window and drew sketches in the winter frost. Despite the lack of snow the February frost was abundant and perfect for doodling. Soon the window was covered in cursive print, each spelling out Henry with Bartlett attached at the end. Japer traced it dreamily as he imagined a world where such a union was possible. He knew he was acting like a schoolgirl with a crush, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Hours past before he noticed Henry's footfalls on he steps and he franticly tried to erase the evidence of his obsession from the adventurer.

No frost was left on the glass plane by the time Henry opened the bedroom door and even if there had been Jasper doubted he would have noticed. Henry's gaze was solely on him and something in his eye took Jasper's breath away.

Henry smiled at him sweetly and almost bashfully at him.

"I've got a little surprise for you Jasper. I hope you'll like it."

Henry held out his hand to Jasper and the brunette took it without a thought as to where they were going. Henry could have been guiding him to hell and Jasper would have still followed as willingly.

The first thing that Jasper noticed was the overwhelming scent of honey filling the air and that the only light in the room was that coming from the 2 dozen candles scattered about the room as they descended down the stairs. Two taller finer white candles sat on the middle of the table dining room table in elegant looking holders and beside them sat two plates covered under twin white napkins, concealing their contents from Jasper's view. He stared at the romantic scene in disbelief before he turned back to Henry.

"What's all this Henry, I mean why….?" He trailed off as he stared into his cousin's bright blue eyes. Henry was blushing the tiniest tint of pink, but kept eye contact with Jasper.

"Maggie told me that this is how people usually spend Valentines Day together, so I thought I'd do something nice for the occasion. I hope I got all the details right."

Jasper was at a loss for words and merely continued down the stairs to get a better look.

"It's beautiful Henry. I didn't even think you'd know about Valentines Day."

Jasper blushed as he realized he hadn't ever considered getting Henry a gift or doing something special for the holiday.

"I didn't get you anything Henry….." He trailed off quietly.

The blonde smiled even brighter and gestured to the table.

"Joining me would be more than enough Jasper. I made a very special treat for us."

The bookworm blushed slightly at the invitation and nodded his agreement.

"Sure Henry, that sounds great."

The adventurer pulled back the nearest chair and gestured for Jasper to take a seat. The chivalrous gesture made Jasper's heart beat wildly in his chest and made a big goofy smile appear on his face.

"Thanks." He muttered shyly.

Henry only beamed brighter as he took his own seat. With great flourish he lifted the napkins from the trays and Jasper's eyes widened at what lay beneath them.

Little chocolate shaped hearts covered the plate elegantly and left a mouthwatering smell of sweetness in the air.

"Henry they smell delicious. I didn't know you knew how to make chocolate."

The blonde blushed lightly as he watched Jasper eat a chocolate with an almost euphoric expression.

"Like I said, old Japanese recipe I picked up when I was little. Chocolate is very important to the Japanese Valentines day. I got tons of it when I was there. It sucked around White Day, but it helped me learn to make some pretty good chocolate."

"White Day?" Jasper questioned him.

"A holiday a month after Valentines day where the males have to return give a return gift to the girls who gave them chocolate, even if they don't return the intentions or feels. It was horrible explaining to all those girls that I didn't have those kinds of feels for them. I never had the joy of giving chocolate to someone who I've liked before…Until tonight." He finished shyly.

Jasper blushed and tried to distract himself by eating another chocolate.

"Did you send Maggie some too?"

He hated to ask, knowing that if Henry said yes he couldn't pretend that his crush had done this especially for him, but he had to know.

Henry smiled knowingly and nibbled on his own piece of chocolate seductively

"Nope. I only made enough for you and me. I know how much you like sweets."

Jasper blushed as he felt his body react to the sight of Henry tracing the chocolate around his lips and chewing on it slowly. It took every once of will power he had not to jump up and steal a kiss from Henry's chocolate flavored lips.

"Henry…" He gasped lightly, feeling his body temperature rise.

The blonde swallowed slowly and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Yeah Jasper?" Something the matter?"

Jasper swallowed nervously and averted his eyes away from his cousin.

"Nothing. This was just really sweet. I'm flattered that you would go to so much trouble for me."

Henry smiled lightly and leaned closer to Jasper.

"You mean a lot to me Jasper, more than I can ever explain. I want you to know how special I think you are and how much I care about you…Especially after we talk."

"Talk?" Jasper forced out, more scared of that than he was flattered by the complements.

Henry looked uncharacteristically nervous, but hid it well as he looked Jasper directly with his bright blues eyes that somehow managed to sparkle even in the dim lighting.

"Uncle B knew before I even got here, but he didn't think you'd want me here if he told you. That you wouldn't look out for me if you knew, but I think we're past that. Jasper….I'm not your cousin."

The brunette's heart skipped a beat at the words and he felt his jaw drop in shock.

All he was able to force out was a stuttered "What?" From his trembling lips.

Henry looked away from his ex-cousin's disbelieving gaze.

"You've seen my parents Jasper. You must have noticed we don't look anything alike. How different you and I are in appearance. I was adopted when I was only a few days old from an agency here in America. We don't share any blood. We're not related."

Jasper was shocked into stillness and couldn't even fathom the words swimming around in his head.

Henry grew worried about his roommate's motionlessness and moved to stand at his side.

"Jasper? Are you okay?"

The brunette still didn't move and continued to stare at the plate before him in disbelief.

Before Henry could ask again if his best friend was okay Jasper abruptly stood and placed both his hands on his shoulders, using his height difference to his advantage.

Jasper asked his question in a slow and deliberate way

"We're not related?"

Henry nodded mutely, too shocked by the look on Jasper's face to speak.

He wouldn't have had a chance to even if he wanted to because at that moment Jasper leaned down the slightest bit and kissed him fiercely.

Jasper's hands were buried in Henry's blonde hair as he pulled the other boy closer with all his might. Henry reacted just as quickly and returned the surprise kiss.

"Jasper." He gasped out as they parted, his voice breathy yet blissful.

The taller boy hugged Henry with all his strength and buried his face into the blonde's hair.

"We're not related?" He asked quietly in between placing kisses on Henry's neck.

Henry bared his neck to Jasper's kisses and shook his head.

"Not even a little."

The brunette pushed Henry against the nearest wall and slipped his hand under his top.

"So this is okay?"

Henry grabbed him by his hair and pulled him into a soul searing kiss, tasting the overpowering flavor of chocolate on his lips.

They kissed till they couldn't breathe and groped at each other franticly.

"Way better than okay."

Henry pressed closer to the brunette and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Soooo much better." He whispered fiercely.

"Henry….._God_…Henry!" Jasper moaned loudly as the blonde ground against him.

"Jasper….Ohhh…..I've had dreams like this, but in them you never took my news so well."

Jasper placed his forehead against Henry's and looked at him lovingly.

"Henry, the only thing keeping me from doing this every time you took your shirt off or did something amazing was the fact you were my cousin, now that I know you aren't…..I don't think I'll be able to stop myself."

Jasper's hand ghosted over Henry's nipples lightly under his shirt and made the blonde throw back his head against the wall.

"Don't stop Jasper! Please don't stop!" He shrieked.

Jasper chuckled at the amount of control he had over his usually more dominant best friend and found himself liking the sense of power he had over the blonde.

"You like that Henry? You like how that feels?"

Jasper rubbed his hand roughly against the sensitive skin and relished the moan that Henry made in response. He could feel the adventurer's heat racing in his chest and knew his own heart was beating just as rapidly. Every fiber of his being wanted the boy against him with a passion he couldn't control and he knew if Henry didn't make him stop soon, he wouldn't be able to.

"Henry, please tell me you want this. That you want me."

Henry opened his previously closed eyes and gazed up at him with lust clouded blues.

"Jasper…I want you so bad it hurts." He gasped quietly; rolling his hips against Jasper's to prove his point. Both boys were impossibly hard from the kisses and touches, barely restraining themselves from stripping where they stood.

Jasper couldn't take it anymore and unwillingly pried his hands away from Henry's chest, instead grabbing the other boy's hand and dragging him up the stairs.

They didn't make it so far as the door before Henry grew too impatient and pushed him against it, covering his face in kisses.

"Jasper, did you know in some countries chocolate is considered a powerful aphrodisiac?"

Jasper gasped lightly at Henry's touch before shaking his head.

"No, but I can see why."

Henry smiled into their kiss and twisted the doorknob behind Jasper softly.

The two continued their kissing until Jasper's knees hit the back of his bed and he fell backwards with Henry on top of him.

No sooner did they land then they were clawing at each others clothes, stripping each other with a frantic need to feel skin on skin. Clothes were half heartedly thrown around the room till both boys were stripped to their boxers.

Still on top of his roommate, Henry propped himself up on his elbows and stared down at his partner with a soft grin on his face, momentarily pausing their moment of passion.

Instead of trying to continue stripping the other teen Henry rolled off him gracefully and laid on his side next to the confused looking brunette. Turning to his side as well Jasper raised an eyebrow in question as to why they had stopped, fearing he had gone too far too quickly for the world traveler.

Henry merely smiled good naturedly and reached out to cup the side of Jasper's face with his hand. The bookworm blushed at the sweet gesture and couldn't help but lean into the warm touch.

"Jasper…I won't regret anything we do tonight….but I don't want you to give me anything I can't give back."

Jasper smiled sweetly and wiggled closer to his beloved.

"I've never regretted anything I've done with you Henry…..I promise you I won't regret this either….Whatever I have is yours to take."

Henry blushed at the brunette's words and wrapped his arms around his neck. He pulled the leaner boy closer until they were only a breath apart.

"I love you Jasper." He whispered calmly, his eyes never breaking contact with Jasper's. The bookworm's own eyes widened at the words as his face flushed beautifully.

Ever so timidly he kissed Henry's smiling face before pulling back quickly.

"I love you too Henry." He admitted shyly.

Henry's answering smile was like a bright light in the dimly lit room and the sight of it washed away any doubts Jasper had about being so foreword with his feelings.

Desire coursed threw his veins so strongly he couldn't keep his hands off of Henry and he pressed his body against the blonde's more muscular form without hesitation. Both moaned at the contact as a steady heat built between them. Jasper's hands threaded themselves into Henry's hair as the blonde's own hands tugged at his boxers.

Never one to hesitate, Henry stripped the other teen of his boxers and caught him in a kiss before the brunette could show even a hint of embarrassment.

"Henry!" He shrieked when they pulled apart.

Henry smirked and trailed his hands teasingly down Jasper's inner thigh, making the A+ student suppressed a moan of pleasure.

"Come on Jasper. Don't hold back. Scream for me….."

Henry nipped at his neck harshly, marking Jasper as his own and forcing the most tantalizing moans from his lips.

The blonde shimmied out of his own boxers and trailed his hands down Jasper's spine.

"Hmmmm…..Henry."

The blonde smirked at his soon to be lover's reaction and couldn't wait to have Jasper screaming his name.

"Do you have anything we could use as lube?" He questioned softly.

Jasper flushed bright red at the question before nodding lightly to the table next to his bed. Henry rifled through it for a moment before than pulling out the sought after bottle.

Jasper eyed it uneasily before turning his gaze back to Henry, calming at the serene and loving look on his face.

Jasper smiled back shyly and nodded, already trusting the other boy inexplicitly.

Henry smiled and kissed his way down Jasper's chest, stopping only to nuzzle the brunette's tight stomach. Not an ounce of fat clung to his pale flesh, though it was not firmed like Henry's it was lovely all the same.

Jasper threw his head back and screamed his pleasure to the heavens as Henry licked the tip of his cock lightly, lapping the pre-cum up as eagerly as he had the chocolate only a little while before.

"Henry! Oh God! Henry!" He screeched, his head thrashing back and forth wildly.

He couldn't imagine anything feeling this good and the fact that it was Henry causing it made it all the better.

The blonde swirled his tongue along Jasper's length and relished the paler boy's erotic moans before pulling back and crawling up Jasper's chest. His lips crashed down onto Jasper's harshly enough to bruise as his arms wrapped around the brunette's waist to pull him closer.

Before Jasper could even catch his breath Henry had them flipped so that he was the one on top, the blonde spread out beneath him like the most tantalizing treat. Scarlet coated Jasper's face at the switch of positions.

"Henry…..Are you sure? I've never done anything like this before."

Henry's face showed his own little flush as smiled lovingly up at the brunette.

"I'd trust you with my life Jasper, I know you'd never hurt me on purpose…..Just be gentle okay? I'm just as new to this as you…."

Henry looked so nervously trusting that Jasper's hearts filled with love and pride. This boy was a real treasure and he was all his. The possessiveness of his own thoughts sent a shiver down his spine and his hips press harder down against Henry's. The blonde's eyes widened in shock and then closed in bliss.

"Jasper….." He sighed in pleasure.

With only the slightest of tremble Jasper reached for the lube off the side table and leaned back on his knees to better apply it to his fingers. Henry's eyes followed his actions calmly, the smallest of smiles forming on his face.

Henry's calmness quelled Jasper's own fears and he knew that he wouldn't allow himself to mess this up.

He leaned back down to kiss his soon to be lover slowly and lovingly. His fingers traced Henry's entrance softly and carefully before slipping one in.

Not an ounce of pain flickered across Henry's face, which surprised Jasper. His face must have reflected his shock because Henry answered his unasked question.

"You've always relaxed me Jasper. My body welcomes you, to have you claim me as your own. Something so right shouldn't cause pain and it doesn't. I'm okay Jasper, you don't have to stop or worry."

Jasper kissed Henry soundly in response and slipped another finger inside, being sure to stretch him thoroughly and well.

He knew he was being given a great gift and nothing in the world was going to make him rush this or hurt Henry.

Henry's face was once again blissful as Jasper reached deeper inside him.

"Jasper…Please…..!" He gasped softly.

Jasper twisted his fingers deeper and touched something deep inside Henry.

"Now Jasper! Now!" He begged, withering beneath his soon to be lover at the touch.

"Of course Henry." Jasper cooed softly.

He was gentle and Henry was so warm inside. It was overwhelming and yet not enough. He wanted more. He wanted Henry to feel what he was feeling too.

"Henry, does it hurt?"

Henry was panting lightly and had sweat dripping from his forehead.

"No….no…Jasper….It doesn't hurt at all. It's Nirvana…..It's Paradise…It's what I've always wanted."

Jasper loved him so much and even in the throes of passion Henry didn't lose his ability to express the most beautiful thoughts.

He wrapped his arms all the way around Henry's waist and pulled him closer, deeper.

"I love you Henry."

"I love you too Jasper."

"Ready?"

"Always."

Jasper's thrusts were shallow and short at first, keeping Henry just on the edge of pleasure and pain.

"Jasper!...Hmmm…Jasper….Harder!" He gasped.

Jasper kissed his lover's forehead and complied with his wishes.

It wasn't long before Henry was withering beneath the brunette and whipping his head from side to side in pleasure.

"Henry, I'm not going to last much longer." Jasper whimpered.

"Me either." Henry moaned back, wrapping his arms around Jasper's neck.

Their motions picked up at a new speed and Henry's moans became higher in pitch at the increased friction.

"Jasper!" Henry screamed as his cum splattered between the two of them.

Jasper buried his face into Henry's neck as he painted his boyfriend's insides white with his own cum.

Both boys gasped for breath desperately as they came down from their high. Once a few minutes had passed Jasper rolled off his lover and nuzzled against his side.

"That was just wow Henry…I never dreamed we'd ever….I mean I always hoped, but…" Henry placed his pointer finger over Jasper's lips and smiled at him lovingly.

"I know Jasper, I feel the same way. I never thought we'd ever get to do something like this. I never thought you'd want me the same way I want you. I'm so glad I was wrong."

Jasper nuzzled his face against Henry's neck and nipped at it lightly.

"I've always wanted you Henry. I will always want you." He promised.

"Jasper…..Jasper!" Henry giggled at the ticklish touch of Jasper's tongue licking the bite.

"Jasper?" A new voice asked questioningly from the doorway. Both boys froze at the familiar voice and turned their gazes to a figure right out of their nightmares.

Mr. Bartlett stood shell shocked in the doorframe, his mouth hanging open in disbelief at what he was seeing. The two boys stared back just as frozen with the same words filling both their heads.

"_This can't be good." _

* * *

><p>This is chapter one people! Sorry about the cliff hanger, but I'm working on the next chapter as you read this! You'll never guess Mr. Bartlett's reaction! Be sure to review and tell me what you think!<p>

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	2. The Waiting Game

Jasper had never wished he could melt into the floor more than he did in this moment. With his father glaring down at him in an almost possessed rage and a naked Henry straddling his hips while still trying to cover up his own bareness. He couldn't believe this was happening. His father was supposed to be at some high school reunion in New York, not in his bedroom looking like he wanted to kill someone.

Whether that person was him or Henry he couldn't tell.

Moments ago the only thought in his head was how much he wanted Henry to touch him more, but now every inch of his flesh that touched his boyfriend's seemed to make his father's face another shade darker.

"Dad….." Jasper stuttered lightly, subconsciously leaning closer to Henry for protection.

Mr. Bartlett closed his eyes tightly and took a deep breath to calm himself. His next words came out slowly and devoid of any emotion.

"Jasper, get your clothes on and go wait for me in my study. I need to talk to Henry."

"Dad, we didn't-"

"Now Jasper." He ordered.

The brunette did as he was told and crawled out from under his boyfriend, pulling his blanket from the foot of his bed as he did so that it covered the blonde's waist.

Stumbling around the room wildly he gathered his clothes and tried to keep his groin covered. With the uttermost embarrassment he walked past his father and looked back only long enough to catch a glimpse of Henry's reassuring smile before the door was shut in his face.

Too dazed to even dream of ease dropping on the conversation he made his way to his father's study and dressed quickly. He reached for his shirt last, only to find it wasn't the hoody he'd worn that day. Instead he'd grabbed Henry's tunic like top that showed off his figure in the most tantalizing way.

He hugged the garment to his chest and inhaled the exotic smell his roommate always exuded. It made him feel better about having gotten him in trouble.

Nervously he paced the length of the room and tried to listen for any screams or curses coming from his bedroom. His father seldom got angry, but when he did it was a terrifying sight to behold. Fear of his father's anger was one of the reasons he seldom got into trouble as a child and he had never seen his father as angry as he was when he saw him and Henry.

Another agonizing hour later, Mr. Bartlett entered his study with noticeable sag to his step as he sank into one of the two arm chairs in the room, motioning for Jasper to take the other. The brunette did as he was bid, but kept his boyfriend's shirt concealed behind his back, acting as though he had forgotten to grab one all together.

Mr. Bartlett was the first to break the silence, his next words cutting through more than just the awkward silence around them.

"Henry's gone Jasper, and he won't be returning to this house. I've arranged for him to spend the night with Maggie's family and in the morning he'll be on a plane to the Amazon to be with his parents. I will not have him under my roof or in my school if he's going to this kind of influence on you. I won't let you throw away your future over this …._Thing_….. with Henry. I will not allow you to ruin everything we've worked so hard for. What your feeling isn't love Jasper, your just confused and going through a phase, this isn't something to ruin your life over."

Jasper was too shocked to speak, his blood feeling frozen in his veins from the surprise. He couldn't believe that Henry wasn't waiting in his hammock in their room, he couldn't imagine his father really forcing his adopted nephew to leave the country for his sake, and most of all, he couldn't believe the fact the his father could be so blind.

Slowly the truth sunk in and the ice in his veins was replaced by an anger so fiery he almost feared it would char his insides.

"What do you know about love dad? What do you know about how hard I've worked on **MY**future! Henry's the best thing that ever happened to me, not some fucking phase I'm going though! He actually pays attention to me and how I feel! He listens to me when I talk and looks out for me! You only care when I'm in trouble or winning some award! Henry loves me! And I love him! You won't keep us apart!"

Mr. Bartlett's gaze was firm and hard as he glared daggers at his son, who glared back just as fiercely. Neither would give an inch on this matter.

"Jasper, you will go to your room this instant and we'll forget about this incident. You will not see Henry, you will not talk to him, and you will not have anything to do with him. If I find out you two have had any contact I'll have him arrested for rape. You're a minor under my care and I can file the charges without your consent. If you care about him at all you'll accept that he's gone and he isn't coming back."

"You can't-!"

"You will not argue with me Jasper, go to your room now!" His father screamed at the top of his lungs.

Jasper was too angry to speak and stomped out of the room without a word or glance at his father.

Red tinted his gaze as he blindly made his way back to his room and slammed the door with a bang. He leaned back on it and banged his fist with all his strength against it.

"Henry….." He whimpered under his breath, wincing at the throbbing in his hand.

He paused before opening his clenched eyes and prayed with all his heart that Henry would be there.

He finally gathered his courage and opened his eyes with notable hesitance. His heart sank as he took in the sight of his room. It was like Henry had never been there. Like the blonde's presence had been totally erased from his life.

His hammock was gone from the ceiling, the drawers that held his clothes lay open and bare, and all of the meditation candles gone from their perches.

Jasper felt like crying and screaming at the same time. This couldn't be happening, less than an hour ago he and Henry had declared their love for each other and now he was gone.

Tears fell unbidden down his cheek as he clenched Henry's shirt tightly to his chest.

"Henry, Henry, Henry…" He whimpered, letting himself slide down the door slowly.

Only silence met his ears as along with the steady tapping of a tree branch against his window.

The tapping became incessant and the more Jasper tried to drown it out the more annoying it became.

He finally found it annoying enough to bring his face from his hands.

The sight in his window made his breath catch in his throat and his heart skip a beat.

"Henry." He gasped lightly.

His blonde haired angel smiled at him from the other side of the glass.

Jasper almost fell into the wall in his rush to let Henry in from the cold.

The blonde slipped in with his usual grace and he barely touched the ground before Jasper had his arms around him, sobbing into his neck.

"Henry, thank God! I thought I'd never see you again."

The blonde hugged Jasper back just as tightly and pulled back just enough to pepper Jasper's face with kisses.

"Shhh Jasper, your father will hear you."

Jasper stared at Henry with disbelieving eyes and gripped his hoody tightly.

Henry had grabbed Jasper's hoody in his rush to dress and the brunette couldn't help but think he looked amazing.

"You can't be here Henry, my dad says I can't see you anymore! He'll kill you if he finds you here."

Henry smile drooped at Jasper's words.

"Do you want me to leave?" He whispered gently, loosening his grip on his best friend's shoulders.

Jasper shook his head franticly at the thought and held Henry tighter.

"No, no! I didn't mean it like that, I just don't want you to get in trouble. He wouldn't listen to me. He thinks you're a bad influence or a phase. I can't reason with him. He says if I have any contact with you he'll have you arrested for rape. But he's wrong! It wasn't rape! I wanted you and you wanted me! It wasn't like that!"

Jasper was once again close to tears as he feared the blonde being torn from him again.

"I just got you. I can't loose you now…..I love you Henry…let me go with you, let me go with you to the Amazon and learn some of your crazy skills. We could go together."

Jasper looked so hopeful that Henry's heart ached to tell him the truth.

"Jasper….Your dad called my parents. They aren't happy that I chose you as my own. They want me back with them and away from you. ….I can't bring you with me and I can't stay here…Fate seems against us Jasper."

The brunette shook his head wildly and franticly.

"Don't say that! Fates what brought us together! Out of all the babies in the world my aunt adopted you! Out of all the places in the world they could have sent you to school they sent you here!" Out of all the people in the world, you and I fell in love! We were meant to be together! I know it. Don't let them stop us." He begged.

Love, fear, and conviction swirled in Henry's gaze and Jasper's eyes reflected the same thing.

"Your right Jasper, you're so right. This is worth fighting for and I refuse to let you go. We'll find a way. I won't let them keep us apart. We'll write to each other. It'll be hard, but I know we can do it. You are my mate Jasper. Even if I can't see you or hear you or touch you, I won't stop loving you. Even if I'm half a world away, where ever you are is where my heart is."

Jasper sniffled softly and nuzzled into his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Only for another 2 years Henry, the day I turn 18 my dad won't be able to stop me. We'll be together again."

"I'll wait forever if I have to." Henry promised.

"Forever." Jasper whispered back hopefully.

Then they kissed. Like it was the last time they would ever see each other. The last time they would ever get to touch each other.

Because it just might be.

They wanted nothing more than to stay like this always, but both knew they couldn't.

Below them Mr. Bartlett shuffled around and got ready for bed, causing them both to pull apart like they'd been burned.

Henry made a pained face and as he tore himself from Jasper's embrace.

"I have to go." He whispered brokenly.

Jasper nodded slowly and looked up Henry with the most pained expression he had ever seen.

"Don't forget me."

Henry leaned foreword and kissed Jasper's forehead tenderly.

"Never."

Then he was gone, nothing more than a breeze of cold air and a fluttering of his drapes.

Jasper was left alone. Wishing more than anything that he could start this day over and do everything right.

Instead he was forced to sit in the darkness and pray for time to move faster and yet backwards to a better moment.

Two years had never seemed so long.

* * *

><p>Not a lot of love for the last chapter, but I won't take that out on the three people who did review. Hope I get more reviews this time though.<p>

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	3. Don't lose sight of who you are

The first few weeks were the hardest. Jasper didn't have a moment to himself as his father followed him around like a hawk. His cell phone, computer and laptop had all been taken away by the time he'd awoken the next day after Henry's departure and he was glad he had download his journal onto a flash drive to keep it safe. His father didn't need to read about how madly in love he'd been with Henry before their confessions.

He wondered if Henry would even try to contact him in such high tech ways to begin with. He'd never been the most technologically skilled person. He was mostly relying on Maggie to keep him in contact with his beloved. Mr. Bartlett had been almost violently against him and Maggie being able to talk, but that argument had been lost when Jasper threatened to not attend school at all if he wasn't allowed to talk to his friends.

Mr. Bartlett had relented, but watched over their interaction so closely that they couldn't even breathe loudly, let alone talk freely. Neither dared to bring up Henry's name in his presence, but it hung over them like a dark cloud.

Meeting times between them became scheduled arrangements after school and consisted of them pretending to study while his father watched over them with unflinching eyes. Every day Jasper would look at her pleadingly and ask the same unspoken question.

_Any news? _

And every day she would shake her head in her solemn way and wince at his disappointed face.

She hadn't gotten a single letter. Not an email, not a phone call, not even a text. Not that Henry had any idea what a text was.

It was just like it had been before Henry arrived. Like he hadn't even existed. After the first few times people stopped asking what happened to Henry. The aggrieved expression on his face kept them from asking twice. It wasn't like Henry had moved. It was like he had died and Jasper was his funeral party. Even if his father had let him anywhere near anyone else he wouldn't have gone anywhere near them.

He was the walking dead, mourning the alive. His very heartbeat seemed hollow to his ears and only a cheap imitation of the heart that had nearly beat out of his chest at Henry's touch.

He had never felt so abandoned. Not even when his mother had died on him when he was 12. She would have understood. She would have welcomed Henry with open arms and fought tooth and nail to keep him here with Jasper.

Where he belonged.

But she wasn't here. She was gone and now Henry was gone and he couldn't bare it. His father didn't care and Maggie wasn't enough.

He needed Henry back. He needed his best friend back.

His father didn't care. Didn't let himself see Jasper fading away before his eyes.

But Maggie saw. Maggie saw Jasper's already pale skin turning the color of paste. Saw his thin frame become nothing more then flesh coated bones. She saw him retracting into himself deeper with each passing day. She saw and was at a loss to know what to do. She'd exhausted every avenue possible to get in contact with the Griffin's and so far nothing. It was especially hard to work around the time differences and language barriers. But she was determined and had learned enough of the language there by the time she was done to cuss them out when she learned that the Griffin's had left the country.

She hated how powerless she felt. How utterly useless she was in this situation.

Because Jasper was dying and no seemed to care. His grades were next to failing and all of his teachers were worried. This wasn't the Jasper they knew, not the bright boy obsessed with getting into a great college, just a shell of his former self. They were all at a loss as to what to do and Principle Bartlett had become an unapproachable control addict over his son. The once beloved principle had become a person no one wanted to be around anymore.

It had gotten so bad that Jasper was debating if it was worth it to keep going from day to day. All he felt was pain and abandonment smothering him to the point it felt her couldn't breath. He needed Henry, just a sign that he hadn't been forgotten or a fling to the young adventurer. He would have been content with a note with Henry's signature.

The next day he got his wish.

He was all alone, he always was now a days, and passing the never ending hours in the school's vast library. It was once of the few places that he was alone unsupervised since all his tech and computer access had been taken from him. All he had left here was the quiet solitude of the ancient pages and the memories of hours he and Henry had spent among them. It was here that he felt at the most peace.

His home was filled with too much Henry. Too many memories. The adventures, the trouble, and mostly the short time they had been more than friends.

It was nice to be some place that lacked prying eyes and pitying glances. He was so sick of them. He wanted Henry's brilliant blues eyes on him, making him heat up in the most pleasing way.

He was picturing those very eyes when he felt a soft tap on his shoulder. He blinked quickly to readjust to the light and turn to see who had awoken him from his daydream.

A tiny wrinkled old woman, barely taller than a 10 year old, stood directly behind him with a toothless grin lightening her face. Her ancient looking robes and dark skin made her clash painfully with the modernness of the library around her.

The women stared at him hard for a long moment before nodding her head decisively.

"Can I help you?" Jasper asked out of habit, not really enthusiastic about having to do anything but mope.

The woman babbled a loud string of high pitched words at him that Henry might have been able to translate, but Jasper was at a loss as to what she was saying.

She noticed his confusion after a few minutes and rolled her eyes, a universal gesture of exasperation.

"Jasper, you are?" She muttered in broken English, flashing a copy of his last school picture.

The brunette nodded and than said muttered his own quiet "Yes."

The women nodded again and reached into the folds of her robes. For a second Jasper had a flashback of Henry looking majestically hot in his own robes and the thought made his heart sink.

He was brought out of his flashback by the women waving an envelope in front his face. Her chatter had become agitated in tone, but he stopped listening after he noticed the writing on the letter.

It had only his name in looping cursive, but he'd have known that handwriting anywhere. He snatched it quickly from her wrinkled grasp and held it to his chest tightly.

"Where did you get this?" He asked franticly.

The woman smiled and chattered on pleasantly, the only word Jasper was able to understand was the only one that mattered.

Henry.

Jasper felt hope rise in his chest for the first time in a long time as he traced the envelope with his hands reverently. Tear filled the edges of his eyes as he bowed before the woman.

"Thank you! Thank you so much."

Though she probably didn't understand a word he said she smiled and nodded in understanding. She patted his head softly before slipping back into the shadowed shelves as thought she had never been there at all.

Jasper looked around franticly for any signs his father or one of the staff was watching before carefully opening his letter.

_Dearest Jasper_

_I don't know how long it might take this letter to reach you, but I hope by the time it does you have not lost faith in me. My thoughts are always of you and how much I miss you. I find myself turning a thousand times a day to share an interesting fact or sight with you, only to be reminded of how great the distance is between us._

_Before meeting you Jasper I never had a home, I never knew the meaning of homesickness, only now do I understand the anguish of being away from the place I want to be. I know how hard it is to be apart like this, but please don't let my leaving ruin your life. Focus on your studies like you always have and look after Maggie for me. I know you Jasper and I know that you won't move past your grief right away. But please don't lose sight of yourself, the person I love. I don't want to think of you being sad. _

_I don't know how many or how often my letter will be able to reach you, but I pray they will be enough. I knew your father would take your modern convinces from you and that he would look through your mail for my letters, but do not fear Jasper. My travels have given me many friends and they will aid us in our communications. Through them we will keep in contact. They will seek you out Jasper and send your letters back to me without our parents knowing. When the time comes we will be together again as we should be. Only two years Jasper, than I'll be back for you. Don't lose hope, don't give up, and never forget I love you._

_You're going to be okay. You're stronger than you give yourself credit for. _

_Love,_

_Henry. _

_P.S: I hope you like the pictures._

Jasper smiled at the familiar handwriting and let the warmth of Henry's words linger in his chest. He'd needed this. He needed to know Henry was thinking about him too.

He was almost shaking with joy when he reached into the envelope and pulled out the handful of photos Henry had carefully placed inside.

His whole being lit up at the sight of his boyfriend hanging upside down from a tree and flashing him 'I love you' in sign language. Henry was smiling for him and only him.

Most of his pictures of Henry had been digital, so when his father had taken away his electronics he'd lost almost all his pictures of his love. He was so grateful that Henry had thought to include them.

It felt like Henry wasn't so far away anymore. It felt like he wasn't alone anymore.

* * *

><p>I'm so happy about the five reviews and all the love! I hope you all like this chapter just as much!<p>

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	4. How's your Chinese?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Months came and went and at a quicker pace as the two sent love letters through magicians, ancient masters, and other strange and odd looking folks from other countries.<p>

Jasper stopped being surprised when ninjas dropped down from trees and held their hands out for letters or when midgets ran past him on the streets and shoved letters into his pockets.

It was only these letters that kept Jasper from falling back into despair. He started being more like himself, focusing on his school work and smiling again. Mr. Bartlett thought his son was finally getting over Henry, moving on with his life. But he was so wrong. Henry's letters were all that kept Jasper from falling over the edge. All that kept him from losing sight of himself.

He was counting the days. The very hours before he and Henry were to be reunited. He spent all of his time trying to write letters in secret for Henry and keeping them from his father. He'd even made a special place to hide them in the floor of his room. He'd pried up a couple of loose floorboards in his room to make a secure place for the letters, photos, and trinkets he'd received from Henry. It was his own private treasure place for everything dear to him, everything he had of Henry's.

He even had a scrapbook for his photos, showing the timeline of Henry's life away from him. He was able to watch Henry grow stronger, become taller and mature into an even more handsome young man. Inside Jasper was so proud to call Henry as his own, even if he couldn't tell anyone else but Maggie.

Only a month and a half was left before Henry was to come back for Jasper when the letters stopped. There was no warning, no clue as to why Henry had stopped writing. One day Henry had written that he was in the China searching for exotic new breeds of bird and the next day nothing. A week came and went, but Henry's letters had taken longer to reach him before, it wasn't until three weeks had past that Jasper became worried, concerned that the approaching time for meeting had made Henry hesitant in writing or returning.

His last letter had gushed about how much he was looking foreword to seeing Henry again once school let out. The blonde was 18 already and he'd be 18 two weeks before then and they'd have the whole summer to themselves to decide what they wanted to do with the rest of their lives together. They could explore the world, go to college, or maybe just settle down and allow fate to take them where it will. He had jobs lined up at computer companies across the globe and Henry was sure to be able to find work anywhere with his skills.

There future was secure as far as he knew, and he knew that as long as he had Henry everything would be okay.

But he didn't know if he had Henry. He worried the blonde might be having cold feet about them. They hadn't seen each other face to face in over two years and pictures could only show so much. Maybe Henry hadn't been as pleased with the Jasper's pictures as he'd been with his. He knew that he was attractive, the amount of people who asked him out over the years was proof of that, but he knew Henry had his choice of almost anyone in the whole world. Why would he choose someone like him when he could have anyone he wanted?

Half of him was plagued with self-doubt and whispered that Henry had only been stringing him along and had never really wanted him as more than a pen pal, but the other half screamed back that Henry would never do something like that and loved him all his soul. Something must have happened. Something had to be keeping Henry from him.

And he was going to find out what it was.

Once he'd actually made the decision the rest seemed easy. It only took him an hour to gather up some clothes, his toiletries, passport, money and all the things Henry had sent him. The last thing he grabbed was his printed out tickets to the airport in China nearest to where Henry's last letter had arrived from.

He was only feet from the front door when his father finally noticed his suitcase.

"Where are you going?" He asked absently, barely looking up from his morning paper. Jasper braced himself for the inevitable and told the truth.

"I'm going to be with Henry."

Mr. Bartlett flinched like he'd been jolted out of a dead slumber.

"What?" He hissed through clenched teeth.

Jasper stood his ground without a hint of fear and didn't flinch when he answered.

"I'm going to be with Henry and you can't stop me. I'm 18 now and he's who I want to spend the rest of my life with. You can't keep him from me anymore."

The brunette turned to leave, but Mr. Bartlett jumped to his feet and grabbed Jasper's wrist before he could.

"If you walk out that door I'll disown you! You won't get a cent for college from me! Everything we've worked for will be ruined!"

Jasper wrenched his wrist from his father's grasp and turned a heated glare onto his father.

"You're the one that's ruined everything! You were never there when I needed you! You never loved me! Just wanted someone who would listen to you! You don't know who I am! You've been denying it since the day Mom died! Worst of all, you took Henry from me! He's the only person I've ever loved and I'm going to get him back!"

Jasper flung the door open and rushed to his car before his father could even lift a finger to stop him. He was down the driveway by the time his father regained his senses and ran across the yard stop him.

"You'll regret this Jasper! He won't want you! You'll be back! You'll be sorry!"

Jasper revved his engines and literally raced down the road and away from his father's screams.

He only made it three blocks before he had to pull over because his tears were clouding his vision. It hurt him to have his father hate who he really was.

He took a few minutes to calm himself and dry his tears before pulling his cell phone from his pocket.

His hands were still shaking as he pressed speed dial 1 and prayed his call would be answered.

"Hello?"

Jasper let out a deep breath and allowed himself a small smile.

"Hey Maggie. How's your Chinese?"

* * *

><p>Not a ton of love for last chapter, but I won't make those who are waiting wait longer. I hope everyone enjoys this next chapter!<p>

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	5. He Might Not Make It

The flight was long and tiring but Jasper was grateful to know he was in the same country as Henry. He was also grateful to have Maggie at his side, navigating their way through the airport with ease. She had more experience tracking Henry down than he did and was able to track the return address of the hotel that Henry had sent the letter from.

Her words were sweeter than honey as she talked the desk clerk into admitting the Griffins were indeed staying there. She even managed to get their room number. The pair were halfway down the hall to the nearest set of elevators when the desk clerk came racing after them.

His explanation was a breathy jumble of foreign words that Jasper didn't understand but made Maggie's gaze widen. She gave the man a quick bow before grabbing her best friend's hand and dragging him back onto the street.

"What the Hell Maggie!? We're almost there, where are we going?!"

Maggie let go of his wrist and aimed her gaze at the ground.

"I don't know how to tell you this Jasper but the Griffins aren't in their room right now. There was an accident."

"What kind of accident?" The brunette whispered.

"It involved Henry Jasper, I'm so sorry. He's in the hospital, he might not make it."

Maggie continued to apologies for her news, but her words fell on deaf ears as Jasper's mind kept replaying her last sentence.

_He might not make it._

His world spun around him

_He might not make it. _

The loud chatter of the crowd around them faded away.

_He might not make it. _

Darkness stole his sight and he knew no more.

* * *

><p>I'm a little pissed about only getting two reviews last chapter, but I won't make the people who really like this story wait any longer. So here you go people. I offer you an even worse cliff hanger as punishment! *chuckles evilly* Be sure to read and review!<p>

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	6. Please

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Jasper awoke to quiet chatter all around him, all of it in a language foreign to him.<p>

Sleep pulled at the back of his mind as he struggled against his natural instinct to remember the last thing that had happened before he passed out.

Maggie's words returned to him with a jolt that had him bolting up without thought.

All those in the room jumped at his sudden action and turned their gazes to him in shock.

Jasper blinked against the bright light of the room for a moment before his vision cleared enough for him to make out the faces around him. Maggie stood just at his left, but it was the other two that caught his attention.

"Aunty, Uncle." He rasped quietly, his throat dry from being unused.

His Love's parents smiled softly back at him and didn't look like the angry pair Jasper expected to find upon his arrival. Henry's parents had been no more approving of their love than Mr. Bartlett had been and to see them at his bedside was shocking.

His aunt placed her hands on his chest and lowered him back into a laying position slowly.

"You just rest now Jasper. We know why you're here and we understand. It's okay."

Jasper didn't understand and turned his tired gaze to Maggie for an explanation.

Her returning smile was shy and timid as she looked guilty to his backpack.

"They saw you when you arrived and wanted to know why you were here. I didn't know how to explain it very well so I let them flip through your album."

Jasper tried to jump back up and wrench the well worn album from his aunt's grasp, but was held down by his uncle.

"It's okay son. We found Henry's album too. We know this wasn't one sided."

Jasper's eyes widened to their brim as his head whipped back in forth in an attempt to find Henry.

"Henry, where's Henry? Maggie said there was an accident, is he okay?!"

His aunt and uncle shared a knowing glance before looking turning their eyes to the ground.

It was his aunt that finally broke the tense silence.

"There was a car accident. Henry was in the passenger seat when an on coming car crashed into the back of us at 65 miles an hour. He went head first into the dashboard and the impact sent him into a coma. He's been unconscious for the past month now and the doctors don't know if he's ever going to wake up.

We only found out about you and Henry after the accident. He had a secret compartment in his suit case where he kept everything you sent him and we both knew he never really got over you. He just hasn't been the same since we made him leave America. We're so sorry about all this Jasper, maybe if we'd let him stay with you….Maybe this never would have happened."

Henry's mother burst into tears before them and her husband rushed to her side to comfort her.

"Everything's going to be alright Sweetheart. Maybe Jasper is just the thing to bring Henry back to us."

Jasper gently pushed Maggie's arms away and tried to stand on his own. He was wobbly, but was able to hold his balance enough to make his way to his aunt's side.

"I want to see him. Where is he?"

His aunt wiped her tears away and stood with her husband help.

"Of course. He's right down the hall."

The pair led Maggie and Jasper to a large corridor of the hospital that was filled with little rooms, each housing a still yet breathing form.

Finally they were led to a room placed in the very back of the building that held only one sleeping boy. The only one the little group was interested in. Tons of charms and little totems litter the space around Henry's still form in his parent's failed attempts to awaken their child though non-medical means.

But Jasper couldn't tear his eyes from Henry's face, amazed at how he could look so peaceful in his death like slumber. He was just like Jasper remembered him and had seen from his pictures, but it broke his heart to see the tanned skin of his boyfriend paled from weeks without sunlight and the varies tubes inserted into his skin that forced his body to keep functioning.

He couldn't resist reaching out and touching Henry's face, relieved that his skin was warm beneath his touch. It reminded him that Henry was still with them, still within his grasp.

"What can I do to help?" He asked quietly, his eyes never leaving Henry's face.

His aunt came to stand behind him and placed a gentle hand on top of his shoulder.

"The doctors say that there's nothing wrong with his mind, he should be able to awaken, but he must not want to. We've tired everything we can think of, but we couldn't bring him back. He loved you so maybe if you try…."

"I'll do anything to make him wake up." Jasper vowed, grasping Henry's limp hand within his own.

His aunt nodded and led her husband and Maggie out of the room without another word.

Jasper kissed Henry's hand softly and sat in the nearest chair. He didn't really know what he was supposed to do, but he knew what he wanted to do.

"I don't know if you can hear me Henry. Or if you even know that I'm here, but I couldn't stay away. I was so worried when you stopped writing, I thought you might have changed your mind about us….about me. I'm sorry I doubted you, even if it was only for a second. But I understand now, you couldn't exactly write while in a coma could you?"

Jasper gave an anguished filled laugh at his words before bowing his head in shame.

"Sorry I didn't wait for you to come get me like we planned. I needed to see you. To know that you were okay. I guess I'm kind of on my own now though. My moms dead, my dad's disowned me and you're not here to tell me some old proverb or story about how things are going to get better."

Jasper couldn't hold back his tears as he gripped Henry's hand tighter.

"Don't leave me alone again Henry. I can't handle being alone. I need you back. I love you. Please wake up."

Jasper buried his face into the top of Henry's hospital gown and let his tears seep into the cloth.

"Please wake up. Please, please, please." He sobbed.

His life was over. Henry was gone, he'd lost his home and the whole future he'd envisioned for them was shattered. How was he supposed to live without-"

"Jasper?"

The brunette froze mid sob and bolted up in his seat. Henry's half opened blue eyes stared lovingly back at him, though they were glazed with sleep.

"Henry! Thank God!" Jasper flung his arms around Henry's neck and soaked him in tears of joy. Henry weakly returned the hug and yawned loudly.

"Not that this isn't a great way to wake up, but shouldn't you be in America? You're not 18 yet, your dad will-"

Jasper placed his index finger over his mouth and smiled at his love.

"You've been asleep for a long time Henry. So long that I had to come all the way here to wake you up. But everything's going to be okay now. We're together and I don't ever plan to let you out of my sights again….I love you Henry."

Henry smiled his peaceful knowing smile and pressed his forehead to Jasper's.

"I love you too Jasper. You can't imagine how much I missed you."

Jasper blushed lightly in embarrassment after hearing Henry say that after so long.

"Than kiss me already. I've been waiting two years." He teased.

Henry didn't hesitate to grab his boyfriend and kiss the teasing look from his face, leaving the brunette all hot and bothered by the time they parted.

It didn't seem to matter that Henry's hadn't moved in a month, he was still able to pull Jasper up from his chair and along side him on his bed, emphasizing that all he wore was a thin little hospital gown. Neither were complaining though.

Henry was too busy marking every square inch of Jasper's neck with hickies and Jasper was too busy enjoying it.

Anyone could see that these were two boys who hadn't seen each other in a long time and were madly in love. It was a shame that it was only a flushed Chinese nurse that stood witness to their reunion.

They may never have noticed it if she hadn't dropped her clipboard with a loud clank. The pair jumped apart at the sound and flushed bright red at being caught.

Henry was quick to get over his shock and mutter what could only be an apology in Chinese. The girl bowed quickly and exited as quick as a flash. They only had a moment before Henry's parents were running into the room, taking no notice of how red and throbbing Jasper's neck was or how mussed Henry's hair had suddenly become.

(Maggie noticed, but she wasn't about to ruin the Griffin's tearful reunion with pointing it out.)

The rest of the evening was filled with a lot of laughing and a lot of crying as Henry's reawakening was celebrated among their tiny group. Henry's parent's welcomed Jasper and Maggie as though they were their own children and allowed them to stay with them at their hotel.

By the time the group was done chatting and catching up it was well into the night and everyone was tired. So tired in fact, that no one noticed when Henry and Jasper both slipped into the blonde's room. Or if they did, no one said anything.

The feeling of being alone together again was a heady aphrodisiac for the two and neither had a good reason to fight it.

Soon Jasper was on his back and spread out beneath his lover, both stripped down to nothing but their skin. Heat and passion flared between them without end as kisses were shared and names were gasped in ecstasy. Jasper gave a throaty moan at the feeling of being filled and arched his back to draw Henry closer.

Henry's hands never paused as they burned heated trails on Jasper's flesh and his lips constantly muttered endearments or left marks of ownership on his lover's flesh. There was a sensuality to the movements that the pair hadn't had when they had been together years before and relished now.

The time past in flashes of blistering heat that left them both basking in the afterglow of their love making.

Henry was the first to regain most of his senses and was quick to gather Jasper into his arms, making the brunette sigh in content.

"I love you Henry."

The adventurer smiled sleepily and placed a lethargic kiss to his lover's forehead.

"And I love you Jasper."

Jasper was almost back to sleep when he heard the blonde speak again.

"When I wake up, will you still be here? Or will this all be a dream?" Henry questioned softly, the tiniest hint of insecurity seeping into his voice, so uncharacteristic of the usually brave boy.

"I hope it's not a dream, but if it is, at least it was a sweet one." Jasper answered sleepily, snuggling into his lover's chest.

"Sleep Henry. Sleep and know I will always love you."

The blonde took his advice and allowed himself to drift off into the land of dreams.

If this all really was a dream, it had been the best one he'd ever had.

* * *

><p>That's all folks…..well almost. I wrote an alternate ending to this where Henry really didn't make it. I'll post it if anybody's interested, but I'm going mark the story as complete.<p>

Anyway, hope the ending was all you were hoping for and more! Please read and review one last time too!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


End file.
